gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunpla Premium Box
The Gundam 30th Anniversary Gunpla Premium Box is a box set released in 2010, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam (old kit) **Beam Sabers (x4, the other 2 pieces needed to trim down to fit through the backpack sockets) **Beam Rifle **Shield *1/144 HG Ver.G30th RX-78-2 Gundam **Beam Rifle **1 Beam Saber (solid) **Shield **Bazooka **2 closed hands **Connector piece for Bazooka **Gundam Hammer *1/144 MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam **Beam Rifle **2 Beam Sabers *1/144 MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam **Double Beam Rifle **Hyper Beam Saber *1/144 LM312V04 Victory Gundam **Beam Rifle **Beam Saber (straight) **Beam Saber (curved) *1/144 GF13-017NJII God Gundam **Core Lander **1 right God Finger hand *1/144 XXXG-01W Wing Gundam **Buster Rifle **Shield **Beam Saber *1/144 GX-9900 Gundam X **Satellite Cannon **Shield Buster Rifle **Large Beam Sword *1/144 SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam **Beam Rifle **Beam Saber **Shield *1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam **Beam Rifle **Shield *1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon **Anti-Ship Sword **Beam Rifle **Shield **Interchangeable right Palm Beam Cannon hand *1/144 HG00 GN-0000 00 Gundam **2 GN Beam Saber hilts **GN Sword II (x2) **Left open hand Kit Features & Gimmicks This section is currently updating. *1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam: **The Gunpla only features 15 points of limited articulation on the head, arms, shoulders, and legs. **Beam Sabers must be removed from the backpack before you replace it with longer versions for the RX-78-2 Gundam. *HG Ver. G30th RX-78-2 Gundam: **Shoulder joints can be pushed frontwards for extra articulation. **Hip joints can tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Pelvis joint can rotate frontwards/backwards on each side. **Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. **Beam Rifle's foregrip & sensor can swing left and right. **Bazooka can store onto the rear waist armor via a joint part. **The shield can attach onto the backpack. **The Gundam Hammer's chain is made of metal instead of plastic. *1/144 Zeta Gundam: **TBA *1/144 ΖΖ Gundam: **TBA *1/144 Victory Gundam: **TBA *1/144 God Gundam: **TBA *1/144 Wing Gundam: **Wing Gundam can transform into Bird Mode. *1/144 Gundam X: **TBA *1/144 ∀ Gundam: **TBA *1/144 Freedom Gundam: **The Gunpla only features 7 points of articulation consisting of the wings, legs, shoulders & head. **Non-functional wings can swivel. *1/144 Destiny Gundam: **The Gunpla only features 10 points of articulation consisting of the wings, legs, double ball-jointed shoulders, right palm, and the head. **Wing units can pivot up and down. **Right Palm Beam Cannon hand can be chosen with either normal or attack mode. **Long-Range Beam Cannon can be folded out with the joint to form attack mode. **Beam Sword can be detached from the joint, and it can be folded into attack mode. *HG 00 Gundam: **Shoulder joints can be tilted forward for extra frontwards articulation. **Elbow joints can be bent into 120 degrees. **Pelvis joint can swivel forwards and backwards. **Hip joints can tilt up and down. **The legs feature double-jointed knee parts for wider articulation. **Ankle joints can tilt left and right. **GN Sword IIs can: ***convert into Sword or Rifle mode via minor parts swapping. ***mount onto the waist units. **GN Drive units can be faced frontwards/backwards and/or upwards/downwards. **GN Beam Saber hilts can be: ***recreated in deployed mode on the recharge racks via parts swapping. ***used as handheld weapons. (Beam Saber effect parts sold separately.) Notes & Trivia *This item goes by the tentative name "Gundam TV Chronicle Memorial Set (歴代TVガンダムメモリアルセット)". *The RX-78-2 Gundam (old), Zeta, & ZZ Gundam are the only kits in the set that needs glue. *The RX-78-2 Gundam (ver. G30th) & 00 Gundams are the only HG kits in the set. Gallery Pending. Category:Gunpla Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:Exclusives Category:Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusives Category:Boxsets Category:Clear Colored parts